wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 17, 2018 NXT
The October 17, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 20, 2018. Episode summary Shayna Baszler vs Britt Baker Britt Baker had the unfortunate task of confronting the wrath of Shayna Baszlerthis week. To make matters worse, Baszler has spent the past month hellbent on sending a message to NXT Women’s Champion Kairi Sane. Finding opportunity in her bout with Baker, The Queen of Spades unleashed a stern warning that was teemed with hard hits and limb-twisting holds. Things soon took a turn for the worse when Baszler crushed Baker’s left elbow into the mat with a devastating stomp. As her opponent let out a piercing shriek of pain, Baszler watched with glee while the referee ruled out Baker and declared the former NXT Women’s Champion the victor. Before stepping out of the ring, she rushed into Baker with a brutal knee to the face for one last burst of force. If that doesn’t send a message to The Pirate Princess as she prepares to defend her title at WWE Evolution, the entire locker room has assuredly been warned. Aleister Black returned to interrupt the rematch between Nikki Cross and Bianca Belair Before going any further: Bianca Belair remains un-de-feat-ed, and Nikki Cross is still un-pre-dict-able. That said, all limits were shredded and thrown to the wind once these two stepped into the squared circle. Picking up from the chaos left after their last brawl, Cross bolted into Belair with a crossbody, and from there, they pummeled each other with strikes and tussled until they fell out of the ring. When they decided to step back inside, it was one hard-hitting maneuver after another. The tenacious Belair clocked Cross right in the face with an elbow and later executed a vicious Belair Bomb, but that only fueled the ever-resilient Cross. Belair picked up Cross for a deadlift gorilla press, but the attempt was thwarted by a reverse DDT. After failing to land a pinfall, Cross battered Belair with a top-rope superplex. Yet, just when it appeared the end was in sight, the entire arena went pitch black. When the lights finally came back on, there sat Aleister Blackin his signature cross-legged pose, The Dutch Destroyer’s first appearance since being attacked months ago. As the entire Full Sail Live erupted in shock, Black pointed at Cross. NXT’s Twisted Sister, who claims to know the identity of Black’s assailant(s), crawled to him and whispered in his ear a message that left The Dutch Destroyer visibly enraged. Now that Black is back in NXT, how long will it take for the truth to be uncovered in his infamous parking lot attack? Results * Singles Match: Shayna Baszler defeated Britt Baker via referee decision * Singles Match: Nikki Cross vs. Bianca Belair ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton Image gallery 020_NXT_09202018sm_10883--fb68e6ddce5ec0e9e86209b59eb30a5d.jpg 021_NXT_09202018sm_10920--18d5ceb5ae8b2d0a96b4a0508a4a46a3.jpg 022_NXT_09202018sm_10941--94c62cfa0dab5e2c9de49b8f45de653f.jpg 023_NXT_09202018sm_3957--9e440b07a648322b97a122e07de4182b.jpg 024_NXT_09202018ca_4332--2f9aee5efa6af1c4fa08a2025f974a6d.jpg 025_NXT_09202018ca_942--126e5490f46fe238974e85cef8529d5d.jpg 034_NXT_09202018ca_4488--ff825836a43a566b0e8e0a0dc9f6960a.jpg 035_NXT_09202018ca_4508--489c02c94e0748aefd97e436cb83f0c4.jpg 036_NXT_09202018ca_4530--8c78f8100a3a433cc55a2ed6f73f4bd8.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5277--aea9ef5e4defd100a62631c5d12a4643.jpg 038_NXT_09202018ca_4616--923d4e5eadc7abd5ad79a2794703cacb.jpg 039_NXT_09202018sm_4029--2615b878eb3c6da3a9512b18175b1c6a.jpg 040_NXT_09202018sm_6506--f3673003abe37636319bba8acc6d9867.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5363--96d21f44043fe59876fd1d80d71fdbae.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5420--c19c5a536ba273b715a1cd0120fbed7b.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5425--b753734e821709523e5946aafa78d2b3.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5434--4a0641c7c40a5b6126c67ba6e61f0d7c.jpg 041_NXT_09202018sm_4160--b279c3160074744faf016e1a4c2972ea.jpg 042_NXT_09202018ca_5074--564bfd59dfb97f29b993a2ddf0958a57.jpg NXT_09202018ca_5087--366709f2b9cc2c14e4c20c4a7ba96cb5.jpg 043_NXT_09202018ca_5108--711a0a8aabe91e754faa22e228f1d002.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Bianca Belair Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Nikki Cross Category:Shayna Baszler